Talk:Jake Courage
? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:14, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Untitled I have never heard of this dude... AJ 12:51, 4 October 2007 (UTC) He's with the Believe event makers - but friends with the Chief? I don't think he has anyone he considers his friend - he forced himself to be distant from everyone, even his fellow Spartans to a degree. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 02:26, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I don't think any of us wrote it. It's directly linked from http://www.xbox.com/en-GB/games/h/halo3/jakecourage.htm, so I'm guessing an actual employee wrote it. A Note: In the image "Limb" it states that the image is of a marines hand still holding a Magnum Pistol. It is clearly a Spiker not a Magnum and the hand is a brutes hand as it only has 3 fingers (excluding the thumb). SilverSword 23:21, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Also on the Image "Mud" It mistakenly calls the Assault Rifles MA5B when they should be MA5C. SilverSword 23:33, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Actually you know what, the photos are filled with inaccuracies, Spiker is a "Nail Gun", Scarab Landing Craft bringing reinforcements, and other things. Nice Images though. SilverSword 23:40, 21 April 2008 (UTC) To everyone, you should know that this is not purely canon as S-117 did not participate in the Second Battle of New Mombasa as stated by Bungie. If you already know about this, then refrain yourself from putting counter-claims...H-107 Subtle Tank 21:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) As for the inaccuracies, let's try to have some willing suspension of disbelief. It is a made-up universe after all, and the creator of "Jake Courage" has the right to make him friends with the chief. Plus, a spiker does fire nail-like spikes, and MA5B and MA5C look similar and were used at the same time (2552). The one problem with the hardworking people here at Halopedia is that they are sometimes over-critical, and are reluctant to accept a new facet of the Halo universe if it disagrees even slightly with the established "Canon". Sometimes, imagination trumps canon. I think the addition of a civilian war photographer is a great idea. Plus, I think Jake Courage is the protagonist from "Second Sunrise over New Mombasa", the last story in the halo graphic novel. After all, that guy was a controversial war photographer who was present in Mombasa. Big Bad Wolf 18:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I havn't seen this guy in Halo 3, nor have a seen a photograph or photographer in Halo 3. :did you even bother checking out the link in the article? --Lol@Phailure 10:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) If it is the Xbox.com link then yes, and it still has no info on him being in Halo 3. There isn't even a picture showing him in Halo 3. :... and you should know it is part of Microsoft's promotion of the game... thus wouldn't appear in the real game...--Lol@Phailure 11:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Reply to a past comment: Just pointing this out to whoever the person who said this was, but the MA5B and MA5C were NOT used at the same time, MA5C was the Halo 3 one.Papayaking 19:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ONI? Why would the ONI waste valuable resources on covering up something when the UNSC was on it's last legs? I would think they'd be more concerned with researching the Ark then covering up a giant battle that multiple memorials are dedicated to.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 06:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) D-Class Canon or Fanon? Is this really Canon? "made from titanium and cockroach shell" Cockroach shell? The xbox.com guy who wrote this stuff is a really bad author...is there a chance to remove this fanfiction from halopedia? MT :Articles aren't removed for being non-canon or part of a challenged canon. Xbox's work doesn't count as "fanfiction". The Fanfiction rule only applies if for instance... you created an article here called Jane-117 and start writing that MCPO John-117 is actually a girl.-- 'Forerun ''' 20:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) WTF Guys from the Xbox magazin schouldnt be authorized to write storys for Halo...everything like this demolishes halos authenticity. :The same can be said with 343 Industries.{insert name here} 01:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC)